Sin puertas
by Misila
Summary: ¿Cómo se puede escapar de un lugar sin salida?


El _Potterverso_ pertenece a Rowling. Esta versión de Beauxbatons, sin embargo, ha salido de mi cabecita.

Este fic participa en el reto _Más allá de Reino Unido_ del foro _La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_.

* * *

_**Sin puertas**_

o—o

Maximilien Mercier lo escuchó por primera vez antes siquiera de verlo, cuando pasó a su lado caminando rápido (porque no suele correr, aunque llegue tarde) rumbo a Geografía Mágica. Se detuvo y miró alrededor, pero sus ojos claros apenas se detuvieron unos segundos en el emisor de esa única palabra.

_Ven_.

Supuso que se lo había imaginado. No se veía a nadie cerca.

Cuando Max volvió a verlo tenía menos prisa, y no pudo menos que admitir que era _él_ quien le hablaba. Observó su imponente rostro desgastado por el tiempo, buscó sin éxito ventanas por las que vislumbrar su interior, puertas a través de las cuales se pudiera descubrir algo de él. Escuchó, de nuevo, su llamada, y se quedó mirándolo embelesado, admirando esa extraña e hipnótica belleza que en realidad no era más que antiguo esplendor perdido.

Entonces, Max tenía ocho años. No encontró en la biblioteca información alguna sobre el Edificio Sin Puertas, por lo que su madre fue su único recurso. La respuesta, escueta y escrita con trazos demasiado fuertes, con tinta que gritaba de rabia, era clara.

_No te acerques_.

Obedeció porque le asustó la vehemencia de una mujer generalmente apacible y sonriente. Y porque, entonces, las llamadas del Edificio aún eran demasiado débiles para perturbar en exceso el espíritu del niño, que se esforzó para seguir siendo tan observador como siempre y no obsesionarse con un solo objeto. Max podía pasar horas admirando la belleza perezosa de los corpúsculos de polvo flotando en los rayos de luz que se colaban por las ventanas en clase, buscando formas a las nubes y sonriendo en respuesta a los guiños de una estrella demasiado tímida como para brillar más.

Pese a que cada día aprendía a ignorar las sutiles llamadas del Edificio, siempre le costaba. Cuando volvía a pasar cerca de él, la voz tenía un nuevo matiz, un color distinto que hacía más difícil para Max la tarea de hacer caso omiso. El niño crecía, aprendía, pero el Edificio tanteaba los límites de su conciencia de mil y una formas.

La determinación de Max, hecha a base de cabezonería y de aprensión ante la carta de su madre, que por algún motivo siempre atesoró en el fondo del cajón de su escritorio, se rompió el día que cumplía quince años.

No fue necesaria para ignorar al Edificio esa mañana, sin embargo. Max ni siquiera lo oía, pese a que estaba a sólo tres metros de la fachada. No oía nada; y no sabía si se debía a que el mundo entero se había callado o él se había quedado sordo del horror. Tenía la mirada clavada en Kevin Paget, y todas las preguntas que el cadáver no podía responder se arremolinaban en su interior, pero él sólo veía la sangre bajo su compañero.

Si no hubiese estado tan aterrado por esa visión descubierta apenas media hora después de despertar, Max se hubiese percatado de que los demás alumnos, no tan madrugadores como él, empezaban a llenar las calles de Beauxbatons; probablemente hubiera apretado el paso, alejándose del estudiante muerto y corriendo hacia el comedor, porque odiaba estar rodeado de gente y hacía todo lo posible por evitar las multitudes –de hecho, las tres amigas con las que solía pasar el día le agobiaban cuando estaban muy cerca de él–; pero, ante todo, hubiese intentado enjugarse las lágrimas que no se había dado cuenta de estar derramando.

Lo único que logró devolverlo a la realidad fue notar una mano en el hombro. Max dio un respingo y miró alrededor, y los estudiantes, los profesores y el horror colectivo se materializaron al tiempo que el volumen del mundo no sólo volvía, sino que se intensificaba. Logró fijar la mirada en el hombre que lo observaba, y pudo enfocarlo el tiempo suficiente para reconocerlo como Albert Mathieu, uno de los encargados de su dormitorio.

Su voz iba y venía, como el oleaje cuando el mar estaba embravecido.

—Max. Max, ¿has visto lo que ha pasado?

Max trató de respirar hondo. Los chillidos, los cuchicheos y los pasos de sus compañeros a su alrededor empezaban a ser más intensos, y el muchacho era consciente de que estaban acercándose demasiado a él.

Volvió a mirar al muerto, esperando, pese a que había comprendido que era imposible en cuanto se fijó en la inmovilidad de su cuerpo y en el tono amarillento de su piel fría, que se levantase, pero no ocurrió. Max apenas se percató de que su respiración, acelerada desde hacía rato, se volvía aún menos efectiva.

—Está muerto —musitó; le sorprendió comprobar que aún tenía voz.

Intentó levantarse; sus pensamientos más básicos, que eran lo único que quedaba en una mente aturdida, consistían en un instinto simple: huir de ahí, salir de esa multitud que estaba tan cerca. Vio a las enfermeras del colegio acercándose a Kevin y tratando de encontrar en él un hálito de la vida que Max sabía que no había.

—Vamos —indicó Albert, tirando de él hacia arriba. Max se tambaleó, sin apenas sentir sus piernas, y trató de hablar, de pedirle que no lo guiara hacia la multitud, que buscase una zona en la que la gente no estuviese tan arremolinada; pero se vio obligado a seguir tras él, sintiéndose flotar.

Intentó tranquilizarse, respirar hondo tal y como le recomendaba la enfermera para mantener el miedo a raya, pero cada vez la multitud estaba más cerca. Max tenía la impresión de que lo miraban a él, de que en cuanto Albert empezase a abrirse paso entre las personas la gente lo aplastaría o lo interrogaría en busca de unas respuestas que ni él conocía.

Logró detener el avance de sus piernas.

—No —suplicó. El rostro de Albert se acercó a él, y Max intentó que entendiera—. Hay mucha gente.

—Por eso mismo; vamos a un sitio más tranquilo, y cuando se te pase el susto…

Pero Max negó con la cabeza. ¿De verdad le costaba tanto comprenderlo?

—No quiero —susurró—. ¡No! —alzó la voz, pero Albert no tuvo ningún problema para obligarlo a caminar tras él. Max tiró, sin conseguir soltarse, y cuando notó el primer codazo a la derecha, seguido de un empujón por la espalda, se le escapó un gemido aterrado. Intentó no mirar alrededor, pero alguien pasó ante él, obligando a Albert a soltarlo.

Max no recordaría mucho a partir de ese momento. Sólo un pánico creciente al verse en medio de la multitud, empujado de un lado a otro y sin ser capaz siquiera de respirar correctamente, y la negrura a la que recibió con los brazos abiertos antes de desplomarse en el suelo.

o—o

Cuando volvió en sí, Max reconoció el somier de la litera superior y comprendió que estaba en su dormitorio. Sin necesidad de esforzarse, su mente revivió los últimos sucesos, y la vergüenza por haber sucumbido una vez más ante la fobia a las multitudes que lo acompañaba desde que tenía memoria lo hizo enrojecer antes de que su cerebro reprodujese la grotesca imagen del cadáver de Kevin Paget.

—Chicas, creo que se ha despertado.

Max reconoció la voz de Gabrielle Delacour, preocupada como pocas veces. Parpadeó y giró la cabeza para descubrir a su amiga sentada en una silla junto a la cama. A su lado estaba Nuria, sentada en el suelo con la espalda apoyada en la cama contigua. Unos soniditos eléctricos indicaron a Max que Rébecca estaba en la litera superior, jugando con su consola. El sonido cesó, sin embargo, y unos segundos más tarde el rostro de la muchacha apareció por el borde de la cama. Incluso ella parecía perturbada, y Max no tenía que esforzarse para saber el motivo.

A pesar de que en alguna ocasión había hablado a sus amigas de su mayor temor, Max era plenamente consciente de que era la primera vez que sus amigas estaban con él cuando se sentía más vulnerable tras un ataque de pánico.

—Sí, está despierto —confirmó Rébecca—. ¿Estás bien?

Max se incorporó y apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo de la cama. Odiaba ser el centro de atención, y odiaba molestar a los demás por estupideces tales como una debilidad que nunca había sido capaz de superar, y que probablemente jamás lo abandonase.

—Sí —respondió; pese a que se notaba temblar, no quería preocuparlas más. Miró a Gabrielle—. ¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó—. Con… —pese a que no fue capaz de pronunciar su nombre en voz alta, Gabrielle, Nuria y Rébecca lo entendieron.

—Se lo han llevado a la enfermería —respondió Gabrielle—. Han llamado a sus padres, y no habrá clase ni hoy ni mañana; el colegio está de luto.

Nuria masculló algo en español. Solía olvidar que sus amigos eran todos de habla francesa cuando estaba enfadada, estresada o asustada. Tras captar la mirada inquisitiva de Max, la muchacha jugueteó nerviosamente con su cabello, bajando la mirada.

—Se tiró desde lo alto del Edificio Sin Puertas; he oído que dejó una nota en su dormitorio —murmuró, en un francés más precario que el acostumbrado—. Hay que ser imbécil.

—¡No seas así! —le recriminó Gabrielle—. Pobrecito.

—De pobre nada —replicó Rébecca—. Podría haber hecho miles de cosas, y prefirió morirse. No merece que todo el colegio le rinda homenaje; no es ningún héroe.

Max no quiso entrar en la discusión, de modo que se miró las manos, que reposaban sobre su regazo. Aún temblaban, y Max tragó la bilis que le subía por la garganta al recordar la insoportable sensación de agobio, la certeza de que toda esa gente no podría hacer nada bueno.

Fue entonces cuando lo oyó.

_Ven, humano. Ven hasta donde debes estar_.

Apenas fue un ronroneo en algún lugar de la mente de Max, pero eso bastó para que el joven comprendiera que se trataba del Edificio Sin Puertas. Pero no lo entendía; estaba en su dormitorio, a una plaza y dos calles de él. Era la primera vez que ocurría eso. Max cerró los ojos, intentando ignorar la llamada que revolvía sus entrañas. Debía mantenerse alejado de ese edificio maldito.

—¿Te ocurre algo? —inquirió Nuria. Max abrió los ojos, dándose cuenta entonces de que se estaba mordiendo el labio inferior con saña. No le importó mucho el dolor.

—No, estoy bien.

—Deberías comer algo —comentó Gabrielle—. No has desayunado.

—No tengo hambre.

Dio un respingo al escuchar un golpe en el suelo. Al girarse, descubrió que Rébecca se había bajado de un salto de la litera de arriba. La muchacha lo miraba con cara de pocos amigos, y tenía su consola guardada en el bolsillo.

—O vienes a la cafetería a meterte algo en el cuerpo o te traemos comida, pero por una vez la rubia tiene razón.

Gabrielle le dirigió una mirada de resentimiento; nunca había podido llevarse muy bien con Rébecca, si bien la muchacha era una pieza fundamental en la dinámica del grupo. Resignado, Max sacó las piernas por el lado de la cama y se puso en pie.

Nuria y Gabrielle se levantaron del suelo y la silla, respectivamente, y la española se enganchó a su brazo, como de costumbre. Sin embargo, el hecho de que para cuando salieron del edificio Max aún no hubiera escuchado el inicio de las divagaciones de Nuria hizo que el muchacho comprendiera que ése no era un día normal.

Max no pudo evitar detenerse cuando vio el tejado del Edificio Sin Puertas. No quería acercarse ahí, y no sólo por tener demasiado reciente el recuerdo de Kevin Paget; algo le decía que el Edificio había tenido algo que ver con el suicidio de su compañero. Además, conforme caminaba hacia él las llamadas eran más intensas, y el hecho de que se aferrase con más fuerza a Nuria no tenía mucho que ver con la debilidad que se había apoderado de él al recuperar el conocimiento.

—¿Qué ocurre? —inquirió Gabrielle. Ella y Rébecca iban unos metros por delante de Max, y se detuvieron al dejar de escuchar el sonido de sus pasos.

—¿Os importa si pasamos por los invernaderos? —preguntó Max.

Nuria negó con la cabeza, sonriendo y con un brillo de comprensión en la mirada, pero Rébecca entornó los ojos.

—Sólo es un lugar. ¿Te daría grima pasar por los invernaderos si Paget se hubiese ahorcado con una _tentacula_?

Max movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

—Es sólo que prefiero ir por los invernaderos.

Escuchó una nueva llamada, más insistente, más desesperada. Max apretó los labios y aceleró para llegar a la cafetería y alejarse del Edificio Sin Puertas cuanto antes.

—Por cierto, Max —murmuró Nuria cuando entraron en la cafetería. El joven la miró—. _Felicidades_ —le deseó en español, recordándole que, efectivamente, seguía siendo su cumpleaños.

El peor que había vivido, con diferencia.

o—o

Max se había dado cuenta de que estaba roto. De que la visión del cadáver de su compañero, la gente, el miedo, las insistentes llamadas, se habían juntado en el día de su decimoquinto cumpleaños para quebrar su determinación. No podía compararse con un juguete roto. Era más acertado pensar en un árbol carcomido por dentro por las termitas, pero intacto a simple vista.

Los días siguientes al aniversario de su nacimiento fueron una pesadilla. No sólo por esos _ven_ que no dejaba de escuchar aunque se tapase los oídos, sino también por la morbosa expectación que se había creado en torno a él; los que no lo habían visto junto al cadáver de Kevin Paget se habían enterado de que él había sido el primero en encontrarlo gracias a los que sí se encontraban presentes ese día, y se habían creado varios rumores acerca de por qué Max se había levantado tan temprano entonces (y la teoría más inocente era que Paget y él eran amantes y Max había corrido para evitar que se matara tras encontrar su carta de despedida).

Además, estaba el hecho de que, pese a que recordaban haberlo visto llorando junto a Kevin, sus compañeros parecían haber olvidado –muy oportunamente– que Max había sufrido un ataque de pánico al verse rodeado de gente. Se acercaban a él _en grupo_ para preguntarle acerca de su relación con el fallecido, para averiguar si él sabía o no por qué se había suicidado. Probablemente Max no hubiera podido librarse de ellos sin el fuerte carácter de Rébecca y Gabrielle, que parecían haber enterrado el hacha de guerra para canalizar su antipatía mutua hacia el resto del colegio.

No era necesario ser muy inteligente para percatarse del deterioro de Max, que empezaba a afectar a su aspecto. En más de una ocasión Nuria comentó que sus ojeras cada vez eran más profundas, y Rébecca se burló de su hipersensibilidad a la muerte sin levantar la mirada de su consola, pero ni la una ni la otra ayudaron a que Max intentara reponerse. Cada vez le resultaba más difícil dormir, y si caminaba sin poner atención acababa siempre ante el Edificio Sin Puertas. En esas ocasiones, Max echaba a correr lo más rápido que le permitían sus piernas hacia el punto más alejado de Beauxbatons, temiendo que ocurriese algo malo si se quedaba ahí, pero aun así escuchaba la llamada.

Esa dinámica se mantuvo hasta que, una semana después de su cumpleaños, lo llamaron al despacho de la directora.

Max se levantó tranquilo del pupitre, más nervioso por las miradas que notaba clavadas en él que por lo que fuesen a decirle. Raramente se saltaba las reglas, y encontrar un cadáver a primera hora de la mañana no había sido precisamente un incentivo para quebrantar las normas de la escuela. Siguió al subdirector hasta el despacho, y cuando entró no pudo evitar fijarse en algo pequeño. Apreció el juego de colores que creaban los rayos de sol en la piedra semitransparente, del tamaño de su cabeza, que Madame Maxime tenía sobre el escritorio, antes de que la voz de la enorme directora se colase por sus oídos.

—Señor Mercier, siento llamarlo tan repentinamente, pero he de pedirle un favor en nombre de los Paget.

Max apartó la mirada de la piedra y miró a la directora, dedicándole, ahora sí, toda su atención.

—Han pedido hablar con usted. Quieren saber qué ocurrió con su hijo.

El muchacho sacudió la cabeza.

—No lo sé. No lo vi; cuando llegué, ya estaba muerto.

—Ellos necesitan algún consuelo.

_Que se lo dé otro_, pensó Max con resentimiento. Él sólo quería ser capaz de olvidar el incidente y seguir con su vida. Estuvo a punto de soltarlo, pero en su lugar reprodujo algo que había oído decir a Gabrielle en una de sus interminables discusiones con Rébecca:

—Probablemente él también, y nadie se lo dio. Ni siquiera ellos.

La mirada de la directora fue dura, y pese a que estaba seguro de tener razón Max bajó la vista. Escuchó al Edificio llamarlo.

—Señor Mercier, hable con ellos. Sólo para decirles lo mismo que me ha contado a mí.

_Aquí nadie te obligará a decir nada_, dijo el Edificio entonces. _Ven_.

Y quizá fuese el deseo de huir de algo que no quería hacer, puede que el cansancio tuviese algo que ver; incluso cabe la posibilidad de que Max hubiera sabido desde el principio que el Edificio Sin Puertas terminaría obligándolo a sucumbir a la voluntad de sus antiguos muros, pero el muchacho no pudo –ni, probablemente, quiso– ignorar la llamada. Llevaba más de seis años intentándolo. Tenía derecho a rendirse, aunque sólo fuese por una vez, ¿cierto?

Antes de ser consciente de lo que estaba haciendo se encontró en el pasillo. Se detuvo durante unos segundos, quizá porque una parte de él seguía temiendo el Edificio y deseaba que alguien lo detuviera. Sin embargo, no escuchó a nadie levantarse al otro lado de la puerta que no recordaba haber cerrado. Sólo, y tras varios segundos, oyó decir al subdirector:

—Si no quiere, obligarlo no será bueno para nadie.

o—o

Max había oído muchas cosas acerca del Edificio Sin Puertas. Había conocido rumores de que en su interior había cientos de cadáveres apilados, estudiantes incautos que por jugar con magia oscura acababan encerrados en ese infierno, donde morían solos, en la oscuridad del Edificio. Otras versiones aseguraban que Mylène Coupe, la centenaria profesora de Historia de la Magia, encerraba allí a los alumnos que la contrariaban en exceso. Quizá la más absurda de todas era un rumor que había inventado un crío de primero hacía cuatro años, que aseguraba que en el Edificio vivía un monstruo que se divertía causando amnesia a los estudiantes durante los exámenes.

Sin embargo, lo que a Max le llamaba la atención era que nadie pensaba que en el Edificio Sin Puertas se ocultara algo inofensivo; la ausencia de puertas evitaba que la gente entrase, pero también impedía que lo que había en el interior escapase. Tampoco podía ser algo natural; el frío que imperaba en los alrededores de la construcción, incluso en junio y a mediodía, no era, ni por asomo, normal. Max tenía unas cuantas teorías de las que nunca había hablado a nadie, y creía saber el motivo por el que con el paso de los años la gente había dejado de hablar del Edificio.

No quería pensar en ninguna de ellas en ese momento. Se encontraba ante la construcción que lo había obsesionado y aterrado, mirando su fachada lisa. Casi podía escuchar, y no sólo en su mente, la risa del Edificio.

—Quiero entrar —anunció. Consideró un logro que la voz no le temblase.

—_El otro estuvo a punto de hacerlo_ —ronroneó el Edificio. Al _oír_ su voz, Max dio un respingo, y se alegró de que todos los alumnos estuviesen en clase—. _A punto… Pero cuando vislumbró el interior, se asustó. Todavía huelo su sangre_.

Max lo había sospechado, pero la confirmación de que su compañero se había suicidado por culpa de ese maldito Edificio le produjo náuseas, que luchó por combatir. Miraba al centro de la fachada desgastada, desafiante, intentando no mostrar su miedo.

—No me asustaré —aseguró. Y se lo juró; sería más fuerte que el Edificio y que lo que quiera que se ocultase en su interior—. Quiero verlo.

Fue como si el frío antinatural que reinaba en los alrededores del Edificio se intensificase, y Max no estuvo seguro de haberse imaginado una sonrisa que apareció en la fachada. Ráfagas de viento hicieron que las hojas se arremolinasen alrededor de sus zapatos, y el muchacho apenas tuvo tiempo para percatarse de que estaba tiritando antes de notar un fuerte agarre en el brazo.

Descubrió que (no había otra palabra para denominarlo) _algo_ se lo sujetaba. No era una mano, ni un tentáculo. Era ambas cosas y ninguna, o quizá algo completamente diferente que nunca había visto. Su tacto era suave, pero su color…

No tenía color. No era ni blanco ni negro, ni de ningún tono que Max hubiera visto en su vida. Tenía el aspecto de oscuridad, de una negrura que al muchacho le recordó a sus ataques de pánico, a ese momento en el que se encontraba al borde de dejar de ser consciente del mundo. Instintivamente, trató de liberarse.

_¿Tan pronto?_, se burló el Edificio. Max miró la fachada, en la que no había ningún cambio, antes de darse cuenta de que el Edificio también había agarrado su otro brazo y sus tobillos. Quiso gritar, pero algo le tapó la boca, y fue en ese momento cuando Max perdió la poca calma que le quedaba. Se sacudió y tiró, sin importarle hacerse daño. Perdió el equilibrio, y cuando notó que empezaba a caer se preparó para el impacto que sus manos inmovilizadas le impedirían suavizar.

Nunca llegó a tocar el suelo. Al menos, el del exterior.

Cuando Max abrió los ojos, removiéndose para liberarse de la presa del Edificio, tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de que nada los sujetaba. Se encontró tumbado boca arriba en un suelo curiosamente cálido, mirando algo tan negro que bien podría haber sido un cielo sin estrellas. La lógica le indicó que eso no era el firmamento, sin embargo.

Y Max comprendió que estaba en el interior del Edificio.

La incomodidad vino apenas unos segundos después del descubrimiento. Max se palpó el bolsillo del uniforme y suspiró aliviado antes de sacar su varita y encenderla.

Estaba en una habitación alargada, con el techo tan alto que la luz no llegaba a iluminarlo, tan grande que Max llegó rápidamente a la conclusión de que el espacio no funcionaba de la misma forma en el interior del Edificio. Sin embargo, no era eso lo que lo asustaba.

La luz de su varita era demasiado intensa, más de lo que lo había sido en otras ocasiones. Max se rascó la cabeza, y fue cuando retiró la mano que descubrió algo extraño: de las puntas de sus dedos salían chispas de luz.

—_Es bonita, ¿verdad?_ —preguntó el Edificio—. _Pero no es nada… Espera a que veas el resto._

—¿El resto de qué?

—_De magia_.

—¿Magia? ¿Eso significa que lo que…? —pero se calló. Estaba empezando a atar cabos. Y la conclusión a la que estaba llegando no le gustaba ni un pelo. Había prestado la suficiente atención en Teoría Mágica para tener una idea de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

—_Ah, como todos_ —se burló el Edificio—. _Decís que no tenéis miedo, pero en cuanto os dais cuenta de lo que soy os acobardáis. Sólo he conocido a unos pocos que se atrevan a volver_.

Max apretó los labios.

—Quiero salir de aquí —declaró.

—_Antes querías entrar_.

El muchacho emitió un ruidito de desesperación. Se acercó a la pared del lateral, pero en cuanto la tocó sintió una especie de llamarada recorrerlo por dentro. Cayó al suelo al tiempo que gritaba de dolor, escuchando cómo el Edificio se reía de él.

Se miró la mano. En cuestión de segundos se le había hinchado, y tenía los dedos rojos por su propia sangre.

—Déjame salir —ordenó.

—_¿Cómo pretendes salir de un lugar sin puertas?_

Max no tuvo tiempo de responder. El dolor intenso de su mano se estaba extendiendo rápidamente brazo arriba, y el muchacho no pudo sino gritar de nuevo, porque sabía por qué dolía y eso era lo que más le aterraba.

Había comprendido que lo que el Edificio Sin Puertas guardaba no era sino magia. Magia que, como cualquier tipo de energía, tendía a ir donde había menos, y que probablemente para cuando se alcanzase esa suerte de equilibrio habría matado al muchacho que todo lo que quería era huir de ahí.

o—o

Max no recordaba cuánto tiempo llevaba con los ojos fijos en su madre, pero no se cansaba de hacerlo. En medio de un mar de confusión y dolor, su rostro era lo único que reconocía. La veía a su lado, a veces mirándolo, a veces con los ojos clavados en otro lugar y diciendo algo que Max no comprendía, y la urgencia por saber qué había pasado con el Edificio Sin Puertas desaparecía cuando la mujer le dedicaba una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

Cerró los ojos –quizá durante bastantes horas– en un par de ocasiones, pero siempre que despertaba la encontraba ahí, cansada, preocupada. Cuando el dolor le permitió moverse, lo primero que hizo fue llamarla.

O intentarlo.

—Ma…

Fue suficiente para que ella lo mirara. El rostro de la mujer se iluminó al escuchar una simple sílaba, y Max sonrió en un intento por devolverle la tranquilidad que ella le había transmitido.

—Oh, Max —suspiró—. Deberías comer. Espera un momento.

Max supo que su madre estaba aprovechándose de que él apenas podía hablar en cuanto ella volvió con una bandeja de comida y el muchacho se fijó en la desmesurada proporción de verduras del plato. Sin embargo, no intentó quejarse; pese a que tenía manía a los guisantes desde que podía recordar, no podía negar que estaba hambriento. Mientras comía intentó buscar su voz, pero sólo la encontró tras terminarse el postre.

—Mamá —musitó; se le escapó un bostezo—. ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Cómo salí del Edificio?

La mirada de su madre se ensombreció al instante.

—¿Se te había olvidado lo que te dije? —preguntó en voz baja, y Max comprendió que se avecinaba una bronca—. Ese sitio es peligroso, y no hubieras sido el primero que muere ahí dentro.

—Paget —dijo el muchacho, acordándose—. Creo que él entró, pero pudo salir por sí mismo. Y vio algo que… —prefirió no mencionar que su compañero se había suicidado, pero su madre probablemente se hubiese enterado ya sin su ayuda.

—El Edificio Sin Puertas es muy complejo —dijo su madre, con cierta suavidad—. Sé algo sobre él, pero no mucho. ¿Tienes ganas de oír cuentos? —Max asintió al instante—. Bien, tú lo has pedido.

»En los libros se cuenta que Beauxbatons nació como un refugio para magos que huían del acoso de los muggles. Es una historia muy bonita, pero no es cierta. Beauxbatons apareció antes… en torno al Edificio.

»Al principio, por lo que sé, no era un edificio, simplemente una zona en la que había un acúmulo descomunal de magia. Los mejores magos del sur de Europa se encargaban de él, de que nadie utilizase la magia para fines mezquinos, y con el tiempo estos magos, que enseñaban a sus aprendices, se hicieron profesores. La ayuda a los magos fugados también fue un factor importante, por supuesto.

»El problema vino cuando toda esa cantidad de magia tomó conciencia. No se sabe cómo ocurrió, pero es innegable que en el Edificio hay algo que piensa y que es capaz de relacionarse con los demás. Hay gente que asegura que fue un hechicero que, ebrio de poder, trató de obtener toda esa magia para él. El caso es que la magia quiso escapar de ahí y ser libre. Para evitarlo, se construyó a su alrededor el Edificio Sin Puertas, una especie de carcasa reforzada con hechizos para contener todo ese poder.

»Sin embargo, el Edificio era demasiado poderoso. Pese a que él, a diferencia de los magos capacitados, no podía escapar, sí que podía comunicarse con gente de fuera. En venganza por su encierro, se aseguró de enloquecer a más de veinte magos y matar a otros tantos. Los que quedaron, para evitar que la matanza continuase, hechizaron el Edificio para impedirle seguir hablando con la gente del exterior.

»No obstante, el resultado no fue impecable. El hechizo se desgasta, y cada cierto tiempo ha de renovarse.

El silencio se instaló entre madre e hijo. Max se observó las manos; una aún seguía vendada, recuerdo de su aventura en el Edificio. Ahora que comprendía mejor lo ocurrido, lo que le costaba entender era que él hubiera salido con vida de ahí. Frunció el ceño, recordando una parte de la historia que le había contado su madre:

—¿Hay magos que pueden entrar y salir? ¿Cómo? Si hay tanta magia…

—Entrenamiento, hechizos… No lo sé exactamente, cielo, pero sólo te pido que no vuelvas a acercarte ahí. Me has preocupado.

Max la miró.

—¿Estoy en la enfermería? —inquirió. Su madre asintió lentamente—. ¿Cómo salí?

—El subdirector te siguió —explicó ella—. Le costó entrar –porque la única forma de hacerlo es convenciendo de ello al Edificio–, pero te sacó de allí en cuanto pudo. Eso fue ayer por la mañana, en cualquier caso.

Max giró la cabeza y miró por la ventana. Estaba atardeciendo.

—¿No puedo decírselo a nadie?

Su madre tardó varios minutos en responder.

—No. En el Ministerio están enfadados porque un colegial haya logrado entrar en el Edificio; si se lo dices a alguien borrarán de tu memoria todos los recuerdos relativos al incidente —hizo una pausa—. ¿Es eso lo que quieres?

Max cerró los ojos. Pese a que la idea de que todo el miedo que había pasado desapareciera, en ese momento sentía una extraña calma al pensar en lo ocurrido. Entendía el porqué y el cómo, y eso valía más que el miedo. Además, no podría ser más fuerte que el Edificio si se permitía olvidar.

—No, no quiero. Prefiero recordarlo —abrió los ojos y vio a su madre sonriendo un poco—. Mamá —empezó, recordando algo más—, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que hechizaron el Edificio?

Ella lo miró son sorpresa, y Max comprendió que no había esperado que él llegase a esa conclusión solo.

—Cuando yo tenía tu edad, más o menos —admitió—. En teoría deberían renovarlo dentro de dos años, pero esta vez el hechizo ha durado menos de lo esperado.

Max se recostó en las almohadas, cerrando los ojos de nuevo. Pese a que la charla con su madre había logrado mantenerlo despierto, estaba agotado y, después de todo lo que había ocurrido, sólo quería dormir hasta recuperar todas las horas de sueño que el maldito Edificio Sin Puertas le había hecho perder.

o—o

Cuando salió de la enfermería, Max se dirigió al dormitorio de sus amigas; apenas habían permitido que Gabrielle, Nuria y Rébecca fuesen a verlo por considerar que podrían alterarlo después del estrés sufrido por su pequeña aventura.

Los funcionarios del Ministerio habían ido a hablar con él mientras estaba recuperándose y, si bien le prohibieron hablar de lo que había dentro del Edificio y la forma de entrar, no pudieron hacer nada para impedir que todo Beauxbatons se enterase de que Maximilien Mercier había entrado en el Edificio Sin Puertas. De alguna manera, el rumor se había extendido por el colegio, y no había alumno que no lo supiera.

Antes de ir a ver a Gabrielle, Nuria y Rébecca, sin embargo, Max se desvió para pasar ante el Edificio. Seguía tan imponente como de costumbre y daba miedo, pero el joven no dedicó mucho tiempo a admirar la fachada. Sólo se detuvo unos segundos.

—¿Estás ahí? —lo llamó con cautela.

No obtuvo respuesta.

Sonriendo, Max echó a andar de nuevo, en busca de sus amigas.

* * *

_Notas de la autora_: Ya hablé de Beauxbatons en _Para ella_, así que no haré hincapié en su estructura –tipo campus, no sólo un bloque como Hogwarts–; en este fic sólo he hablado del Edificio Sin Puertas, que es una de las partes más interesantes que, en mi cabeza, tiene este colegio. Este fic, por cierto, está situado tres años antes que el anterior.

Momento para protestar: he hecho cuatro versiones de la historia. Contada p'alante, p'atrás y en zigzag, y he sudado tinta para conseguir componerlo. Y la versión final es la que tiene la narración más simple. Sí, soy genial xD

En fin, ¿qué os ha parecido? ¿Un review, aunque sólo sea para rajar? :P


End file.
